Adventures of Team hope
by Soniccouples10
Summary: What happens when Mikey's daughter goes threw a portal and finds new worlds? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

" Megan turn down that Music please? your grandpa is meditating!" Mikey said abit loud so his daughter could hear him over the song playing. " OK dad" The green haired girl said turning the volume down " I was just listening to nobody's perfect..besides I think it describes me" she said in a sad tone. "What makes you say that?" Mikey said walking over to Megan and hugging her, "Because everyone is better at fighting then me." she said hugging back.

" Everyone has there ways of fighting Megan,heck I wasn't the best fighter when I was your age." The sea green turtle said chuckling at the last part making the twelve year old girl giggle. " Uncle Leo told me about that" Megan said making her dad blush "I'm gonna KILL Leo later" Mikey thought letting go of his daughter and walking off " I so gotta see this" Megan said grabing a camera and followed her dad to the dojo where her uncle Leo and her cousin Leon a boy her age with green hair on his left side of his hair and blonde on his right he also had blue eyes and was wearing a dark blue shirt and light blue jeans along with brown shoes.

" What we gonna do dad?" he asked with a curious tone in his voice " Blocking attacks" " AGAIN! DAD I LEARNED IT LIKE FIVE TIMES!" Leon said reciving a glare from his dad. " Leon I know you've done this five times but you can't just skip to the next move because you learned it before anyone else." Leo said holding the bridge of his beak in anoyiece " This coming from the turtle who was way ahead of his brothers in training" Raph said walking by hearing that. " Shut it Raph!" said the blue masked turtle " Make me oh fearless leader" .That did it Leo pounced his brother " Aunt Rachel aunt Leena they're at it again!" Leo and Raph stopped fighting to see Dennis a boy who's hair color is blonde in the front and green on the back he was wearing a purple shirt and dark pants and had white tennis shoes on walking towards the other room.

"He's deffenently Donnie's son" both Raph and Leo said with a sweat drop.

(

Izzy: when do we get into the story?

Sami: Yeah!

Me: IN A BIT SO GET OFF MY BACK!

Melissa: Some one is cranky

Megan: will you three stop and let her continue?

Me: Thankyou! )

Later on in the day Megan was heading towards her uncle's lab to ask something but he wasn't there. " Uncle Donnie?..Hello?" " Hello" a voice said making Megan jump in surprise,curious on where it came from she walked in. "Wh-Who's there?" she asked with a scared tone in her voice now standing in the middle of the lab.

" Check the table with the watch on it" the voice said,Megan walked over and saw the watch " Huh?" she said picking it up " What's this?" then the watch turned on. " Hello I'm Portable Interdementional Portol but P.I.P for short" it said " nice to meet you I'm Megan" the green haired girl said putting P.I.P around her wrist then heard some one coming " Uh oh! if I'm found here I'm grounded!" she said quietly then a portal opened. " Megan?" she heard don's voice,scared of getting caught Megan jumped threw the portal having it closed behind her.


	2. Megan meets Stream

**In Megakat city**

A light brown Cat about 13 years old with blonde hair had a black mask that covered the top of her head and her eyes that were golden brown. wearing a blue swatkat out fit (**A/N: sorry I can't describe the outfit the SWAT Kats wear)** but with black sleaves under her short sleave shirt. " man I'm bored I can't believe Bro and T-Bone left me here at the hanger just to gaurd a few colars!" she shouted to no one impaticular, Just then her ear twitched " Huh?" she walks over then all the sudden a portal opened then.

***BAM!***

Stream was now on her but holding her head " OW What hit me!" she asked " Me!" The SWATkat looked up and saw Megan infront of her sitting holding her head aswell. " Who are you! And what are you!" Stream said pointing her Glovitrix at the green haired girl. " OK in order my name is Megan Hamonto and I'm a human" the Pre-teen said getting up holding her hands up in defence.

" A..Human?" The teenage she-kat asked lowering her weapon. " yeah what there aren't any humans around in this world?" Megan asked raising a eye brow then looking around the hanger. " No there aren't any" Stream said crossing her arms her cat tail switching casually. After what felt like a hour Megan asked " What is this place called?" she asked picking the colars up only to get them taken away from Stream.

" You're at a area in a city called 'Megakat City' where are you from?" the light brown cat asked eye balling the pre teen only to see a hint of sadness in her eyes. " I'm from a city called 'New York' My family is filled with Ninja's..I'm still in training" "...Megan what's wrong?" the She Kat asked setting the collars back down on the table. " My family is gonna be worried about me" the green headed girl replied lowering her head in sadness.

" Hey..you're a ninja in training right? how are you gonna learn anything if you don't try things on your own?" " she's right I mean I still have my weapon in my sweat shirt pocket so maybe" Megan thought then asked The SWATkat in front of her if she wanted to go demenssion traveling with her " Sure thing but how?" Stream said picking only one of the colars up and stuffing it into her pocket.

" With my Uncle's creation P.I.P" The young ninja said showing Stream P.I.P on her wrist. " Cool" was the reply as the two girls jumped into a portal having it close behind them.


	3. Enter Izzy & Sami

In a city (which happens to be inside a body) a white blood cell with purple skin with light purple hair wearing dark blue jeans with a black jacket with a brown T-Shirt under neath it. " OK I'm bored as you know where beyond belief!" she said flinging her arms in the air " Well Izzy we are on patrol here what you expact?" A pink virus with red hair wearing a dark grey outfit and had bright gray eyes said crossing her arms.

" Sami I honestly think dad put us on the patrol because he's worried some germ will kidnap us" Izzy said with a sigh a sweatdrop on her head. " Maybe but hey it means he cares about our safety though..Look Izzy I know you wanna have a bit of action but I agree with Dad we aren't ready for the big time germs we don't have enough training Hell we're the youngest people on the force!" Sami said setting her left hand on her sister's left shoulder.

'Whell then lets take a break' The purple female said walking ahead. Then they heard a crashing sound from the alley up ahead. " the Hell was that!" Sami said then ran over to the ally with Izzy " Who's there!" Izzy shouted but then saw two figure on the ground one of them looking injured. " hey you OK?" she said running over to one of the figures which happened to be Megan & Melissa " I'm fine but My friend landed on her feet horribaly" Melissa said helping up the green girl up on to her feet.

" I don't think that's a good idea if she hurt her foot it'll hurt to put pressure on it" Sami said walking over " Where are we? " Megan asked sitting down on the ground as Izzy tried (key word tried) to check out Megan's foot without her pulling it away " will you chill out I'm trying to see if you broke it!" Izzy said trying to keep her cool she couldn't blame the green haired pre-teen for not letting her check the foot. " Look if you don't want pain I'll GLADLY melt your foot off" Sami said her hand starting to turn a bright green " AH! KEEP AWAY FROM MY FOOT!" Megan said getting to her feet and backing away before letting a yelp of pain then falling to her knees.

" WHAT YOU SAY THAT FOR SAMI! " The white blood cell shouted at the virus while Melissa tried to calm down the human girl. Then she started to notice her face going pale then looks at the ground and saw blood " THE HECK! GIRLS LOOK! " The she kat said pointing down at the ground. " Some blood river must be over flowing" Sami said calmly pulling a walky talkie then walked a few feet out of hearing range.

" Blood river? WHERE IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE WE!" Melissa shouted getting to her feet grabbing Izzy by her jacket. " You're in the city of Hector welcome to a human body". Just then they heard weezing turned to see Megan holding her head " S-So much Bl-Blood!" she said totally out of it " we got to get her outta here" Izzy started picking Megan up " But I can't leave this bod- Hey!" she said when Melissa put a collar on her neck.

" THE HECK?" " this collar can help you live OUTSIDE the body without dying" Sami hearing this walked over with her arms crossed " If my sister is going I'm going" Melissa nodded understanding pulled P.I.P off of Megan's wrist " P.I.P Megan's having a melt down we NEED to leave now!" she said with a tone of panic in her voice.

" On It Portal opening in ten seconds" P.I.P said then a portal opened up. " Ladies lets book!" Izzy said jumping threw the portal with Melissa & Sami in toe then the portal closed ..Unknown to the girls that a blue and Yellow cold pill was watching the whole ordeal. " Isobel Jones..You'll be in huge trouble..but I won't tell the others for the sake of our friendship" He whispered to himself then floated off.


End file.
